After Tel Aviv
by Ziver13
Summary: This is a story based on 11x2 Past, Present, and Future. When Tony gets home and gets a mysterious phone call late at night. I stink at summary's, anyway first story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello there to all of you people reading my fanfic, this is my first one I don't know how well this going to turn out. I came up for this idea after watching 11x2 past, present, and future. Probably will fail but, ok. So here is the story!

_Tony pov:_

As soon as I got to my apartment, back from Israel with Ziva's necklace in hand, luggage in the other hand I thought _does she really want to go through with this, was I wrong to leave her in Israel alone?_ Man I messed up bad; I should have tried harder to convince her, maybe if I had pulled the life-you-worked-so-hard-for card? Maybe but I didn't even try that. I now know that I have feelings for her, I realized that after I searched the whole Tel Aviv area. I am pathetic I am a-

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing, unidentified caller, _hum who would be calling me this late in the evening?_ "Hello?" I said trying to sound tiered.

"Tony?" a voice called from the other end, "Tony is this you?"

After coming out of my trance I realized who was on the phone "Ziva is it you? I thought you and I deleted each other's phone numbers?"I say completely confused.

"Well let's just say I wrote yours down for a later time and now is later I guess?" she says to me.

"Ok well why did you call me?"

"Could you just open your door please?"

"Um ok" I say as I get up from my couch where I have been for the past couple minutes of conversation. And make my way to the door of my apartment.

As I open the door I drop the phone and just stare because

The person at the door is the one and only … Ziva.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So Sorry that the last chapter was so short this one is longer. I was thinking about maybe putting up three chapters before I quit and start something else. Please review/give comments open to anything. Anyway time for the story.

_**The person at the door is the one and only … Ziva.**_

_Ziva pov:_

When Tony opens the door he just stares at me, probably wondering why I am here and not in Israel. So I take a deep breath to start this awkward conversation. "Well, are you going to let me in or not?" he slowly just nods his head as if he is still debating whether or not I am really there. He then opens the door more to allow me to pass through still staring at me with the buck in the headlights look_ or was it deer, oh I cannot remember _especially since that is not what I am here for.

I need to talk to Tony because of the conversation I had with Deena Bashan after my attack. She had asked me all this medical information but the only one that I paid a lot of attention to was when she asked,

"Ziva when was your last period?" I was so taken back by this comment but then I realized I was two months late. I remembered that moment of weakness with Tony after we resigned.

"Ziva? Are you ok?" Deena asked me.

"Yea just thinking about the possibilities of what could happen. It has been about two months now that I think about it." I answer hoping that I could get out of this quickly.

"Ok, I am just going to go back to the office in the morning, so how about you come over around noon and I can take your blood."

I agree and ask if I could go to bed because I had a rough couple of days. when I lay down in the blankets Deena gave me I thought of what would happen tomorrow.

The next morning I put on some of Deena's clothes so I won't be so easily noticed. As I leave to walk out her door I realize that I probably won't come back the same woman I am now and leave to go find the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again I just had a cool weekend up until I got sick. Anyway loving all of the reviews, I have so many cool ideas for this story hopefully I can put them all in here. I was thinking that maybe there should be some McAbby, I don't know still thinking. Alright back to the story.

**The next morning I put on some of Deena's clothes so I won't be so easily noticed. As I leave to walk out her door I realize that I probably won't come back the same woman I am now and leave to go find the hospital.**

_Tony's Pov:_

Ziva just looks at me. I ask her if she wants to sit down, and she just nods and doesn't say anything. I just sit there staring at her since she's just staring at her purse anyway. _Man, what do I do? If I say anything she might just get up and leave, but I want her to stay._

_Ziva pov:_

When I leave Deena's apartment I put the scarf around my face so that hopefully I won't be recognized by my old "partners"at Mossad. When I reach the hospital, I walk in  
around the back like Deena and I discussed earlier this morning and hide next to the boxes filled with saline bags. I wait and wait until noon and then I hear five knocks on the door next to my pile of boxes. _There is the secret knock I have been waiting for. _

When I open the door Deena stands in the doorway and asks "Ziva, are you coming, or are you going to sit there all day?" Her comment makes me get up and follow her to an empty exam room. "Ok this going to have to be fast."

I just mumble "Ok" when she walks out of the room. After a couple minutes, Deena hurries back with a needle and several small tubes. When she comes closer I visibly shiver at the needle's gleam. Ever since I was a little girl I have hated needles never has one been kind to me.

"This will only hurt a little, Ziva, no need to worry about some silly needle," she explains as if I am I child. when I feel the alcohol wipe on my arm I then second guess this whole needle thing. Not a moment after I feel the needle go in and my eyes threaten to spill but I hold back the urge because this is my friend and she does not need to see me cry. When I feel the sharp abject make its way out of me I let out a breath I did not know I was holding, and put pressure on the cotton swab that is laying on my forearm.

"Well, Ziva my break is almost over if you come later when this shift is over at 1:00 I can tall you the results. Are you ok?" She asks me because I was just thinking what will happen when I find out. so I tell her that I am fine and make my way over to a small rundown playground as I think _will Tony actually want a child, especially mine?_ I also thought of all the ways out but I made a promise to myself that I was not going to, if it is going to be a child, kill the innocent life growing in me.

As I made my way back to the hospital I work my way around the corner and there she is. I lightly tap her on the back and she hugs me saying " Someone is watching so I am just going to say you are pregnant, now just play along as an old friend." I just act along with her plan but then it all starts to take affect and I can't handle it so I excuse myself from her presence and go back to her apartment . . .

Now as I sit here with Tony just staring at me I turn towards him and say, "Tony, I just came here because, well, I need to ask you something."

"Zi, you can ask me anything." he tells me as he takes my hands in his big strong hands. I just want him to understand this because he is probably the only person that I ever want to share a child with.

"Do you remember when we resigned and I came over to your apartment?" I ask as I recall the last time I was in Tony's apartment.

**_As I walks to Tony's couch, he closes the door behind me and sits down next to me on the couch. He then opens his mouth and says "Zi, what are we going to do, we quit our jobs and now we have nothing but each other."_**

**_I contemplate what he says and it makes me dizzy because the past few days have been torture for all of us at NCIS. I reply, "Tony, I just want to forget everything for a moment. I want to forget about it . . . with you."_**

**_"With me. Are you sure?" _**

**_"Yes, I am sure and you do not want me to say it again," I warn with a smile on my face as we start to kiss gently._**

"Um," I am hoping he's recalling the great time we had together, " Yeah, or yes, I do. Wait does this mean ..."

"Yes, Tony, I am going to have your child."

A/N : Ok so yes I have always wanted to do that and now I have I just can't to start the next chapter. Please review because they are all greatly appreciated. I honestly just don't know basically anything about medical things but thankfully my mom is a NP and knows a lot about that sort of stuff. Ok so until my next chapter ...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again I just have a great idea for the story and am going for it. The support is nice I think that I will continue even if there are no reviews. Alright back to the story.

**"Yes, Tony, I am going to have your child."**

_Tony's Pov:_

_Oh... Wow _"Um" I can't think of anything else to say I am completely and utterly stunned by all of this news. "You're going to have a baby? And it belongs to me?" I say as I see her eyes fill with tears as she nods to confirm. Not a moment after she gets up to probably leave, wiping the tears from her face. But I pull her back down towards my chest and she mumbles against my shirt "Stupid" she stops to wipe her nose on my shirt, like I care, "hormones" and cries even harder.

When she eventually calms down and her sobs change to whimpers I whisper in her ear lovingly. "Shh it will be ok; I will never leave you or our baby. I promise." She then turns her head and her poor cheek is all splotchy and asks me "Really you will never leave me?" I just nod and hug her even tighter if it's even possible.

_Ziva's pov:_

_Come on Ziva suck it up you are tougher than this do not cry in front of Tony. _I slowly release Tony from my grasp and see the happy glow in his eyes "Tony you are scaring me. Please talk to me." Those words seem to pull him from a deep trance and he just lifts me off of the couch and stands me up.

"Ziva we need to tell everyone, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Director Vance, and don't forget Gibbs. We can also get your job back and-"

I quickly cut him off "No Tony, I do not want to have my job back. Remember back in Tel Aviv, I wanted to change, not be the Assassin everyone knows me as. I want a job to teach little kids, maybe work at an orphanage. All I want are my friends and you. Is that ok?" The question has Tony startled a little but slowly answers.

"Ok Zi just promise me you won't leave me or the team again. Promise me Zi, promise." He tells me and I see I have no choice in this so I promise even though I do not want to leave, and I certainly cannot take care of a child on my own. So I reply, "Yes, Tony, I promise that I will never leave you or the team." With my reply, he scoops me up honeymoon-style out to his beloved car and we head off towards NCIS Headquarters.

-NCIS-

_Tony's Pov:_

I pull into my personal parking spot and turn off the ignition. I turn so I am facing Ziva and she does the same. _Man, she looks so beautiful tonight, it must be because she's carrying my baby. Oh . . . _my _baby, I wonder, will it be a he or a she Dinozzo? _"Ziva-" I start but am quickly cut off.

"Tony, tell me how would you, Anthony Dinozzo tell Abby Sciuto, Tim McGee, Jimmy Palmer, Ducky Mallard, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs that you were in the United States instead of in Tel Aviv after they looked everywhere for you?" she asks me. W_ell, what would I do?_

"Oh, well, I would probably sneak up on everyone but Gibbs, and you have those crazy ninja skills which would be even better. But with Abby, I would just walk in as if everything was ok because, well she is Abby." I say because its true and I would never lie to my beloved Ninja.

"Ok, I will sneak up on everyone but Gibbs and Abby. This is going to be fun!" She says getting out of my car. Then I remember one tiny little detail.

"Um, Ziva, how are you going to tell them you are pregnant and do not want to have your job back?" I ask because I am really curious and want to know if I am in this plan of hers.

"Oh yes, you Tony are going to tell them that I am pregnant but do it before I start to surprise them, and Gibbs will understand when I do not want my job back right now." _Oh man I am in her plan? Well, I guess I should get the head slap over with... this is going to hurt! _I follow her a little reluctantly until she slips off into the unknown of NCIS.

_Ziva's Pov: _

_Oh still to fresh in my mind. _The layout of the first floor is easy so I slowly make my way to the stairs. _From what I read just going up stairs is going to be exhausting for me._ I think because I am pregnant and I want to take care of myself. when I reach the top of the stairs I peek around the corner and see not one person coming so I continue to the squad room and the only people who are there are McGee and Gibbs. As I predicted Tony came through the elevator doors and I duck so he will not see my head.

"Hey there Gibbs. Probie my oh my McGeek what has been going on? What have I missed, have you talked about me?" Tony asks and I have to rifle a laugh _Rifle or is it stifle oh I do not know._

"You know Tony we were talking about you, your humor is not missed." McGee stats and I can see Tony take the information while striating his back. "Well, Probie-"

"Tony, great to have you back, we both missed you. Now I am going for coffee." _Now is my time to go get Tim. _I slowly stand up to where Tony can see me and says "Um McGee I need to go to the little boys room. Be back in a flash!" Tony runs off as I slip behind Tim's desk. McGee watches Tony leave and Gets the glue out of his pocket walks over to the senior field agents desk and adjusts the top to the bottle as I say "I wouldn't do that 'cause he is going to be after you." The desired effect happens he turns slowly toward me.

"Ziva?"


End file.
